This invention relates to a device for treating foodstuffs, comprising a treatment zone in which a conveyor belt for conveying the foodstuffs through the treatment zone is situated, whereby the conveyor belt is supported by a framework, and sliding rails over which the conveyor belt is guided are mounted on the framework.
For treatment of foodstuffs, in particular for refrigeration and/or freezing of foodstuffs, equipment in which the foodstuffs are conveyed through a treatment zone, e.g., a refrigerated room, is often used. For example, so-called tunnel freezers are widely used; in such freezers, foodstuffs are conveyed through a housing designed like a tunnel in which a refrigerant, in particular a liquid gas such as liquid nitrogen, is sprayed onto the foodstuffs. A conveyor belt is generally used for conveying the foodstuffs through the tunnel freezer, with the foodstuffs moving continuously through the tunnel freezer on the conveyor belt, thereby being refrigerated and/or frozen. Such conveyor belts are usually between 200 mm and 2000 mm wide, for example. The conveyor belts are supported mechanically from beneath by the inherent weight of the belt and the weight of the foodstuffs on the conveyor belt being guided through the tunnel freezer. A framework of pipes and/or bars and/or sheet metal is used to support the belts. To minimize friction between the conveyor belt and the frame, sliding rails, e.g., made of plastic, with the conveyor belt guided on them are mounted on the frame along the direction of travel of the conveyor belt. The sliding rails are mounted on the frame; in previous embodiments, this has always resulted in a gap between the plastic sliding rails and the metal frame. In the past, U-shaped plastic sliding rails have generally been pushed onto a flat steel. However, the gaps that necessarily result constitute a hygiene problem in food technology. Food residues collecting in the gap spaces may lead to undesirable bacterial colonies.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of designing a device for treating foodstuffs such that even high hygiene requirements can be met.
This object is achieved according to this invention by designing the sliding rails as self-supporting elements.
Therefore, the sliding rails are no longer stuck onto flat steel irons, for example, but instead they form separate self-supporting elements. This makes it possible to minimize gaps that occur, e.g., when plastic comes in contact with metal. In addition, the time spent for installation, mounting and replacement of sliding rails is greatly reduced in comparison with the previously known technology.
The sliding rails are expediently made of a low-friction plastic and are mounted on the frame in a fixed and movable bearing construction to compensate for differences in thermal expansion.
According to an especially preferred embodiment of this invention, the sliding rails are simply placed on transverse bars. The sliding rails here expediently have recesses for the transverse bars. To prevent lateral slippage on the transverse bars, nipples are preferably provided on the transverse bars, securing the sliding rails laterally. Alternatively, the sliding rails may also be secured on the transverse bars by means of spacers to prevent lateral slippage. Bolts or sheet metal plates welded onto the transverse bars are also conceivable for lateral fixation.
The transverse bars may be designed as round sections, for example, but other sectional shapes adapted to special food freezers are also possible.
This invention is suitable for use with all conceivable equipment for treatment of foodstuffs in which the foodstuffs are conveyed on a conveyor belt through a treatment zone. This invention is particularly interesting for use with food freezers. The advantages achieved with this invention are manifested in particular in tunnel freezers.
The essential advantages of this invention include the fact that there are fewer gaps than with the technology known in the past, so the hygiene standard is definitely improved. Furthermore, the inventive solution offers simpler and faster assembly, easier replacement and less expensive repairs. Replacement and repair are possible without having to dismantle the conveyor belt. Fewer parts in general are needed on the belt supporting frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.